Mi Ultimo momento
by Yahg
Summary: Un adios . Con pensamientos deprimentes y es un dark jeje LISTA GANADORES AL CONCURSO
1. Default Chapter

Ya llegue con este fic, Espero les agrade es mi primer dark que escribo (o tal vez el segundo, pero lo hice con sentimiento)  
  
Mi último momento  
  
Usualmente no suelo escribir palabras tan tristes y deprimentes, pero que quieren que haga ahora no sale más de mí este tipo de pensamientos amargos y a las vez tan sinceros.  
  
Estoy encerrado pensando con las ventanas cerradas y la s luces apagadas, siempre me ayudado a inspirarme, la música es el algo notable es majestuosa y por mas alegre que sea, no le encuentro sentido.  
  
Es el mejor momento para decir adiós. Lamento jamás a ver vivido realmente. Lamento jamás a verte dicho lo que sentía.  
  
Tengo enormes ganas de que sientas lo que yo, tal vez así puedes entenderme, pero por que para mi ya no eres importante Jaja jamás te interese cierto, todo le decías hipócritamente. Y vuelvo a reír a sentir que mis lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, algo tarde pero me da gusto de que así lo hagan jamás volví creer que lloraría, aunque muchas veces las reprimí por temor a ser débil, porque no debía llorar. Siento su calidez realmente es algo maravilloso saber que puedo llorar  
  
Finalmente y después de pensarlo empiezo lo que será mi último momento .tomo entre mis manos aquella navaja. Curioso es el destino no?, yo pensaba que terminaría atravesándote a ti con esta arma. La hago rodar por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis muñecas. Se ve tan bien hay, pareciese que siempre ha pertenecido a este lugar. Juego con ella como si fuese un violín y su arco. Dejémonos de juegos jamás me gusto jugar. Daremos la última nota con movimiento rápido y profundo.  
  
Nuevamente vuelvo a reír mi brazo se tiñe de un rojo carmesí, la cuerda del violín se ha roto y no servirá más, pero que importa si aun tengo otro violín con otras cuerdas y como siempre dijiste hay que igualar la situación  
  
Ahora veo que el carmesí no solo tiñe mis brazos, si no llega al suelo. Lo contemplo y siento entonces que no me puedo sostener de pie .mi cuerpo es muy pesado .caigo al suelo para sentir la sangre en mis labios, todo se vuelve oscuro y finalmente encuentro sentido a las música, realmente es alegre.  
  
Y ya termine, espero les haya gustado jeje .Normalmente no escribo de este tipo, pero es algo que no puede resistir después de estar pensando con la luz apagada y música de Mozart, ejejeje creo que exagere, pero no se preocupen no pienso cortarme la venas.  
  
Todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas: sean jitomatazos, felicitaciones, regalos, coches bomba, etc todo es bien recibido.  
  
Y para quien me diga de quien se trataba .le daré un premio.  
  
Escribiré un fic de lo que ustedes gusten: pareja, género, tema, etc jejej (me gusta hacer estos concursos)  
  
Hasta vista nenes  
  
DONEC ERIS FELIX MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS 


	2. GANADORES TODOS

BUENO HE LLEGADO AQUÍ NUEVAMNETE PARA DECIRLES ALGO QUE ME HACE MUY FELIZ  
  
UMI: SE TRATA DEL PREMIO  
  
YAHG: EXACTO, ME EMOCIONO MUCHO QUE ALGUIEN PO FIN HAYA PELADO A UNO DE MIS CONCURSOS  
  
UMI: POBRECITA CASI NADI LO HACE  
  
YAHG: SI, SOBRE TODO QUE ESTAN MUY FACILES Y LA MAYORIA SE ENCUENTRA EN MIS FIC DE BEY BLADE MUHAAHAHAHHAA  
  
UMI: PERO YA DILES QUE ONDA  
  
YAHG: CIERTO BUENO YO DIJE QUE EL QUE ME RESPONDIERA QUIEN ERA EL PERSONAJE SUICIDA SE GANARIA UN FIC Y BUENO COMO SOY MUJER DE PALABRA LO CUMPLIRE, NADA MAS QUE VOY A DECIR QUIENES GANARON  
  
UMI (SERA TODOS)  
  
YAHG: ERES UN GENIO, SI TODOS GANARON, (QUE TONTA SOY, OLVIDE PONER QUE ERA EL PRIMERO QUE ME CONTESTARÁ, PERO POR UN DESCUIDO EN LA REDACCION NO LO DIJE).  
  
PIDO DISCULPAS POR ESTO.  
  
PERO YA COMO DIJE EL CONTESTABA GANABA UN FIC, Y COMO YO HICE UNA PROMESA YO LA CUMPLO JEJEJEJ ASI QUE TODOS GANARON.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
PARA TAMARA SHADOW- TU SEAS LA PRIMERA QUE OBTENGA SU FIC, POR SER LA PRIMERA EN PELAR A ESTE CONCURSO Y TU RESPUESTA TIENE MUHO BASAMENTO.  
  
SOBRE TU PREMIO, NO TE PREOCUPES ESTOY TRABAAJANDO EN EL OJALA TE GUSTE.  
  
MARIAN-CHAN11  
  
TU RESPUESTA ME ENCANTO PORQUE TIENES RAZON, TAMBIEN POR MI MENTE PASO LA IDEA DE QUE FUERA UN MAJESTIC, IMAGINATE SI FUERA SIDO ENRIQUE QUE TRAGEDIA JAJAAJAJ.  
  
Y BUENO TU PREMIO LO HARE CUANDO ME DIGAS QUE TIPO DE FIC DESEAS JEJE  
  
DAN  
  
¡¡¡Nanis!!! Que felicidad verte por aquí  
  
Tala: otra vez ella  
  
Yahg: ¬.¬ no fastidies a Dan  
  
Tala ^-^  
  
YAHG: Bueno mi vida ya se que te encantan este tipo de historias.De hecho tu, la música de Mozarth y una mezcla de sentimientos propios me inspiro a hacer esta cosa jejej (nada mas que yo no me deseo cortar las venas).  
  
Jejejej que honesta eres al decir tu opinión, Pero en tu lugar respondió Rena (sonara estupido) pero que tipo de fic desea ella (vaya que sonó tonto) Cuando se decida me avisas.  
  
LUDRA  
  
¡¡¡¡¡QUERIDA HAS GANADO JEEJEJE!!!!!!  
  
SOLO DIME QUE TIPO DE FIC DESEAS (AUNQUE YA ME PUEDO DAR UNA IDEA) AUN ASI ESPERO QUE ME IGAS QUE DESEAS  
  
ARK ANGEL  
  
Sonries por que te gusto y si es persona es Kay. Por que dices que deje de hacer eso o me pareceré a Bryan, me explicas.  
  
También me puedes explicar si lo que deseas para tu premio es unes un Kay/ Ray o te refieres a la persona de la que escribe Kay.  
  
AVISAME ESTO SI.  
  
Y SI KAY ES LINDO JEJJE  
  
POR CIERTO QUE EL YA ESTA MAS ALLA QUE ACA ,PERO SI DESEAS PUEDO SEGUIR Y TRAERLO DE VUELTA Y PROMETO NO HACERLO SUFRIR MAS OK 


End file.
